


Ten Dual Commandments

by salty_cappucino_523



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Courtesan!keith, Eventual Smut, I have too much time on my hands, M/M, Prince!Keith, Princess!Allura, Princess!Pidge, Smut, So much smut, does anyone even read these?, i mean keith's a fucking courtesan so what do you expect, literally have no idea what im doing with my life, oh I forgot, oh minor character death, oh my god I could go on and on and on and on, prince!lance, third unfinished fic wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_cappucino_523/pseuds/salty_cappucino_523
Summary: The Kingdoms of Terra are on the brink of war, as kingdom after kingdom falls into Emperor Zarkon's hands.Lance is second-in-line to the throne of Garrison, which means that he's never asked for opinions on executive decisions. But with each day, the threat of a world war is more and more imminent, and all hands are on deck.Somehow, though, he finds love, in the bloody days that await.~Garrison's most famous courtesan, Keith knows he is beautiful. But beauty is pain, and the sweat and time Keith has sacrificed have made him not only an admirable whore but a lethal weapon, too.But despite his skill in close-range fighting, Keith signs up for Garrison's Air Force.What happens next is by no means his fault.





	Ten Dual Commandments

**Author's Note:**

> lol this has been sitting in my docs for so long  
> I need to stop daydreaming so much. But here you go. Royalty!Lance and Courtesan!Keith. And SMUT. VERY MUCH SMUT. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is a plot-based fic, so while the main focus is Keith and Lance, everyone else is given development, too. Now, how will I integrate paladins and Voltron into this? Just wait and watch ;)
> 
> Also also, the not-so-subtle flirting (lol im bad at beginnings).

Lance sighed, drumming his fingers absentmindedly on his throne as his father, King Theodore, and mother, Queen Rosa, greeted the guests. He was the only one here today out of all of his siblings to greet their foreign royalty, which was totally unfair, seeing as he was second in line for the throne, not first.

His parents, however, ignored this, and always made sure Lance was the one to meet the delegates arriving from all over the planet. His father’s kingdom, Garrison, was not much in military power, though it could easily be built up. Being a coastal kingdom certainly had its advantages, as Garrison’s economy and wealth was above all else. Today, the Princess of Altea, Allura, and her fiancé Shiro, Prince of Kyota, were arriving for trade negotiations and would be remaining for the month.

Lance wished Hunk was here, but, seeing as Hunk’s father was the Finance Minister, it made sense that Hunk himself be away, most likely helping to prepare for the Princess visit to the harbour in two days. After all, Altea’s force in natural resources would be, so guarantee a better deal would require lost of flattery.  

“-and this is my son, Prince Lance, second in line to the throne,” Lance’s father said, and Lance rose, fixing a charming smile on his face.

He had heard of the princess’s unbeatable beauty, and found it to be quite underrated. No one could adequately describe her smooth, chocolate skin, curly silver hair, and turquoise eyes that seemed to enrapture everyone. She was dressed in a white and blue gown which seemed to sweep her off her feet,

And her fiancé was no less handsome. Strong jaw, fascinating eyes, and hair cut smartly, save for the tuft of white hair which fell elegantly on his face. Dressed in a smart black suit, he looked very business like. He also inevitably made Lance’s knees tremble.

Lance walked over to the princess, and, as custom, dropped to one knee and placed a chaste kiss on her hand before rising. “At your service, my lady.”

She curtsied back, saying, “Honoured to meet you, Prince Lance.”

Lance headed over to Shiro, dropping down once again and crossing his right hand over his heart with a fist. “Honour above all,” he whispered, peering up. Yes, their motto was a bit egotistical, but it was what it was, so Lance stuck with it.

“Pleasure to meet you, Prince.” Shiro reached out his hand once Lance rose, and Lance shook it firmly.

“The Crown Prince is away looking after some trade disputes at Balmera, a major port city. He will be arriving by the day after tomorrow. As for the younger Princess, she is visiting her cousin’s for the week. It’s just us right now,” Lance’s father explained.

“Oh, that’s quite alright,” Allura said. “I will get to know Prince Lance better then.”

“Anything you wish, Princess,” Lance said, smiling.

“Come, Princess Allura and Prince Shiro. Rolo will escort you to your chambers. You must be quite exhausted.” The King beckoned towards a corner, where Rolo, a lean, wiry servant of the castle, appeared.

“Please, follow me,” he said, bowing low.

Allura and Shiro followed Rolo off, leaving behind Lance and his parents. The King’s court was not present, as the Princess and Prince had arrived late into the night, which meant they were the few ones awake at the time.

The King turned to Lance. “Lance, it is time we retired ourselves. It is quite late, and tomorrow, I want you to escort the Princess and her fiancé on a tour around the city. We will be leaving for Balmera the day after, once your brother returns.”

“Yes, father,” Lance sighed.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, father.”

The King and Queen headed out of the courtroom and down the east side to their chambers. But Lance didn’t head back to his room _just_ yet.

~

“Heading out already, Keith?”

Keith groaned, turning to face the brunette who had addressed him. “ _Yes_ , Bran. Christine wants me at the Midnight Masquerade tonight.”

“Garrison’s most famous courtesan is wanted at _every_ party, Keith. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten any dark circles.”

Keith chuckled darkly. “Aren’t we all.”

“Do you know how much you owe Christine now?”

“Another 18,054 quiznaks.”    

“Damn.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well, it’s always possible you could land a big fish. Find someone new who’s loaded.”

“What, you expect me to fuck the Crown Prince?”

“Well, not him, but there’s a rumor that Prince Lance has been spotted out late at night, jumping parties and bar hopping in disguise. If you could seduce him…”

“And risk getting tossed into jail for having sex with one of the Royal Family? No way. That, and he’s a _prince._ They’re straight as an arrow.”

“What rock do you live under?” Bran asked, laughing. “Prince Lance has been out of the closet for five years now!”

“He’s gay?”

“Bisexual. If he’d been all about cock, then the King would’ve disowned him.”

“You got that right.”

“Keith!” said a voice, which he recognized as Slav’s. “You were supposed to be out of the building three minutes ago! If you had left, then perhaps you could've have gotten some extra money in this reality!”

Slav, with his hair dyed blue and his large feline eyes, who organized all the courtesans Christine had indebted, was a stickler for punctuality. It was a surprise Keith hadn’t strangled him yet.

“Leaving, Slav!” Keith yelled, hurrying out of the door. He walked briskly, checking the silver watch on his wrist. _12:15 AM._ Keith _was_ late.

He quickened his pace further, red coat tail billowing out behind him, red mask glinting in the moonlight and the yellow haze from the street lamps. He was dressed as a fox, his triangular ears pinned onto his hood, wearing a body-hugging rust-red shirt and black, close-fitting trousers, highlighting all the curves and edges of his body.

There was no way Keith would be leaving empty-handed tonight.

~

Lance hurried down the streets, tugging on Pidge’s hand sharply. Her real name was Katie, but she preferred to be called Pidge, unless in public. Pidge was the only cousin Lance was truly close to, to the dismay of his other relatives.

They were sneaking off to the Midnight Masquerade, being held by a wealthy man named Lotor. He was, in fact, the son of Emperor Zarkon, the ruler of the Galra, a people of the mountains and rivers who possessed intense strength and cunning.

But Lotor had been disowned, for some undisclosed issue, and he spent his time traveling the kingdoms and throwing parties, keeping his reputation up. No one knew how he got his money, but then again, no one particularly cared, as long as he kept the wine flowing.

Lance had dressed as a peacock, adorning a blue and teal suit with a white cloak. His mask was a kaleidoscope of colors, flashing brilliantly. At one corner was a beautiful fan of feathers, spanning a small distance and accenting the mask beautifully.

Pidge was a serpent, wearing a tight-fitting green gown which looked like scales and green pencil heels. Her short hair fell around her face, her mask simple yet attractive.

“Lance, we’re late anyway!” she whispered furiously.

“Exactly! We can’t waste any more time!”

“Why do we have to go anyways?”

“Are you _kidding_ me?! Lotor’s parties are legendary! There is no way I’m missing this opportunity!”

“But what about waking up tomorrow?”

“I don’t need much sleep anyway. We’ll leave at around four.”

“But _I_ need my sleep!”

“Then why do you insist on accompanying me on my excursions?”

“Because you’ll probably end up dead with that brain of yours, that’s why!”

They stopped at a lavish house, the door propped wide open, music and laughter streaming out.

“Alright, since we really are doing this, we need to decide on names,” Pidge said. “People will recognize the name Katie, so I’ll go by… Medusa.” She grinned slyly. “Matches my outfit.”

“That’s so obviously fake, it’s not even funny.”

“I’m sticking to it.”

“Fine. I’ll go by… how about Charles?”

“Nope.”

“Beau?”

“That just screams ‘I’m a virgin.’”

“Terrence?”

“That… actually isn’t too bad.”

“Then Terrence it is.”

Lance walked up the marble stairs leading to the door, Pidge close behind, and elegantly sashayed into the main hall, cocky grin in place.

The hall was bustling with activity. Masked partygoers talked easily, glasses of wine clinking and being drained.

“How is this any different from your father’s masquerades?” Pidge asked.

“The people, Pi-Medusa! The people!”

“Hah. The people. This is your first Lotor party, isn’t it?”

The guy was gorgeous. There was no denying it. He was dressed as what Lance assumed was a fox, dark, over-grown hair tumbling down and barely touching his shoulders, violet-grey eyes glinting in the shadows. The light was doing all good things to his body, his tight shirt leaving nothing to the imagination.

“And who may you be, handsome?” Lance asked, proud of how even his voice was. Just to seal the deal, he winked. Thankfully, there was no cringe.

“My name is Keith.” Oh lord. That _smirk_. Lance was _not_ going to survive this.

“Terrence. And this is my sister Medusa.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Pidge. “Medusa? Interesting name.”

Pidge shrugged. “Medusa is a common name from where I’m from.”

“And where are you from?”

“A small region. Up north. Called the Taujeers.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that.”

“Keith,” Lance interrupted. “I feel like I’ve heard of that name. Though it is a shame I’ve never seen the face that goes with that name.”

“Well, have you been here long?”

“Oh yes. We may be from the Taurjeers, but we’ve been living in Garrison for the past four years.”

“Oh. Then yes, you may have heard my name.”

“Are you the son of a noble?”

Keith laughed, and Lance’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh, no. I’m an orphan, actually.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be insensitive.”

“It’s nothing. They passed away when I was little.”

“Then why are you well known?”

“I remember!” Pidge snapped. “Your Garrison’s most prestigious courtesan!”

“Correct,” Keith smiled. “Though prestigious may be taking it a bit far.”

“Oh, please. You're the best Garrison has to offer!”

“I’m the best at sex? Isn’t _that_ a compliment.”

“You're a courtesan?” Lance asked.

“You’re still hung up there?” Pidge replied.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

“ _Are you-_ ”

“Well isn’t this lovely conversation,” interrupted a third voice. Lance turned over, eyes falling on another handsome man. He was followed by four girls, clinging on to him like leeches. And Lance recognized all of them, from times of his childhood, visits to the different empires, but especially the Galra. And it is very hard to forget Lotor’s face.

“If it isn’t our gracious host!” Lance exclaimed, bowing low.

“Oh, you flatter me,” Lotor smiled, pointed canines on display. Lotor leaned in, voice dropping to a whisper. “Prince Lance.”

Lance kept his expression steady. “I don’t believe I introduced myself. I am Terrence, and this is my sister Medusa.”

“I see you brought Princess Katie of the Olkari too. Truly, such an honour to have you both.” Lotor whispered back.

Lance looked around. “I must say, your parties are much more lavish than what the rumours tell.”

“I either give everything, or nothing at all,” Lotor replied, leaning back and speaking normally. Lance glanced to his side. Keith looked confused, Pidge wary.

He had to get out of here.

So Lance faked a phone call.

“Hello? Oh, shit. Well, isn’t that nice.” Lotor looked like he was trying not to smile. Keith looked like he wanted to strangle him. Pidge just seemed embarrassed.

So no one bought his distraction.

Huh.

Lance sighed, pocketing his phone. He looked directly at Lotor, smiling wryly. “You always find a way to ruin my fun.”

“And you mine,” Lotor replied.

Lance chuckled darkly. “What gave it away?”

“Oh, I just know you too well.”

“Hmph.”

“Terrence?” Pidge said, looking at Lance warily.

“It’s alright. We all know each other here.”

“... this is my cue to leave the conversation,” Keith said, starting to slip back into the crowd.

“Oh, Keith?” Lotor said. “Second hallway, third door on the right. All yours.”

“Thank you.” And he was gone.

“Well, I must be off myself. It was nice seeing you, _Terrence_.”

“You too, Lotor.”

The disowned prince left, his girls trailing behind him.

“He recognized us?”

“Yes. But don’t worry. Lotor knows when to keep his mouth shut.”

~

Keith rolled his shoulders, readjusting his mask as he exited the bedroom. This was why he was the best know courtesan in Garrison. Not even an hour into the party and he’s already bagged a girl.

“I’ve never seen a courtesan at work.”

Keith jumped, turning around. “Oh. Terrence, was it?”

“Yes. So, how was the Duke of Mantin’s daughter? Does her beauty make up for her personality?”

“Hardly,” Keith replied. “But I got my side of the deal, she got her’s. At the end of the day, it’s just business.”

“Is it always so?”

“Well, I’ve never done anything with someone I want, so I can’t say. Though…” Keith trailed off, openly running his eyes over the other man’s body. Now _that_ was something he wouldn’t mind playing with. Well-defined muscles, smooth, tanned skin, piercing blue eyes. Oh, he wouldn’t mind _at all._ “You could be the first?”

“Trying to work your charm on me?”

“Just a little taste,” Keith replied easily.

“And what if I want more?”

“All you have to do is ask.”

“Oh really.”

“Who could say no to you?”

“Hm. That is true.”

Keith chuckled. “Well, I must be off.”

“So soon?”

“See if I can find someone who is subject to my charm.”

“What? I don’t count?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“I suppose so.”

“Lance? Lance!” Huh. Keith didn't remember that voice here.

“Shit,” Terrence muttered. “Medusa, shut up!”

“Lance! There you-oh.”

“Nice going, Pidge. Real smooth. And you said _I_ was the one who was going to fuck up.”

“So the rumours were true,” Keith said, comprehension dawning on him. “Your Highness.” Keith bowed, trying to forget how he had just _openly flirted with one of the royal family._

“Oh, _please_ , none of that nonsense now,” Prince Lance said, waving Keith off. He turned to the girl who he had called Pidge. “Nicely done, Pidge. Very smooth. Now there’s _two_ people here who recognized us.”

“Well, it’s _your_ fault you didn’t tell me where you were!”

“I told you I’d be back in a few!”

“Yeah, you did! An hour ago!”

“If I may, Your Highness, why are you here, of all places?” Keith interrupted.

Lance looked back at him. “Please don’t call me that.”

“Forgive me, Prince.”

“Lance. It’s just Lance.”

“But-alright.”

“I’m here because even the second in line for the throne needs a break from his duties. And Lotor’s parties really are legendary.”

“Oh.”

The Prince stalked up to Keith, the humorous glint in his sapphire eyes gone, replaced by a cold, regal firmness, the crooked, easygoing smile changed into a thin, firm line. “Courtesan, word of my identity or of Princess Katie’s must not spread. If I even _hear_ a word of our presence here, you will be executed faster than you can say ‘sex.’ Understood?”

He pinned Keith against the wall, blue eyes boring into Keith’s own grey ones.

Keith swallowed. “U-understood.”

“Good. Courtesan, if luck will have it, then we will not cross again. If not, then, well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Till then.”

And suddenly Keith was alone in the hallway.

~

“Garrison’s beauty truly is remarkable. I have never seen the sea in my life, you know.”

Lance, Allura, and Shiro were sitting in an open-roofed automated carriage, traveling around the main city. Though there were plenty of hi-tech cars at his disposal, Lance decided to call for one of Garrison’s famous carriages for their trip. The Princess and Prince turned out to be quite friendly and amicable, and they had dropped the formalities all most at once. Allura was talking about the coast, her voice excited as she looked around with wide eyes.

Lance smiled warmly, pointing out the market as they exited the harbour.

In a few hours, the three were seated at Garrison’s finest, most exquisite restaurant, in a private room. The waiter silently poured wine, then left.

“Lance, I wish to ask you something.”

Lance looked up, brow furrowing at her tone. “What happened, Allura? You sound tense.”

“Have you heard of the conquer and downfall of the Arusians?”

Lance frowned. “Yes, I have. It was a completely unexpected move by Zarkon.”

“Is your father worried about him attacking Garrison? Garrison is only two kingdoms away from Arus, and a very wealthy empire, too.”

“Father and Emperor Zarkon have a good, friendly past. I doubt he will attack. But even so, Father is slightly tensed. He is reserving money in case we must build up our army.”

Allura sighed. “That is what my father and Shiro’s father are doing, too. Kyota is further to the east, so King Ryou has time. But Altea and Arus share a border. Father isn’t sure if and when Zarkon will attack.”

“I have heard Lotor has been seen around this area,” Shiro piped up. “That can put Garrison at risk. Zarkon’s hatred for his son is infamous all over the planet.”

“Yes, I’ve heard the rumours too,” Lance replied, fighting a small smile. “But Zarkon is easy to bargain with. If anything, he is greedy, like all leaders. Perhaps a share of our profits will keep him at bay.”

Allura seemed unconvinced. “Are you sure?”

“In all honesty? No.”

“So then what is your plan to fight?”

“I cannot speak for my father, but if he ever asks for my suggestion, which is a big _if ,_  I would suggest keeping our allies close at hand. My mother’s brother is the King of the Olkari, and their technological advantage is unparalleled. Ryota, too, is a strong ally,” Lance added, nodding towards Shiro, who was nodding. “The Taurjeers far up in the north owe us a few favours, so they can be counted on if we ever have to surround Zarkon. With their support, Garrison can get some time, enough to build up our army. Our strongest military suit is our navy, however, we will not be need them much, so the Air Force will be given more focus. With the money we have stored, good weapons and aircraft can easily be acquired, so we should have a good chance.”

Allura stared at Lance in awe, Shiro in pride. “I didn’t think you’d be the type to engage in such thorough planning,” said Allura.

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

“Take it as both.”

Lance huffed, and dropped is voice to a low, poncy growl. “As you wish, Princess.”

~Three Weeks Later~

“Your Highness,” said a breathless messenger. “I have a message from Altea to the court and to Princess Allura and Prince Shiro.”

Lance straightened, as did Allura and Shiro. Allura’s eyes were wide, her lips mouthing what Lance assumed was a name.

“Proceed,” ordered his father.

“On May 2, Emperor Zarkon and his troops stormed the Altean palace in which King Alfor of Altea resided. He was brutally killed, along with many, _many_ Alteans. The only survivor is Coran, Alfor’s Technological Minister.” The messenger looked up, eyes brimming with tears. “I am Coran, Your Highness.”

The court was stunned into silence.

Every head was turned towards Allura, who had risen and was now slowly walking towards Coran. Her eyes glistened with tears as she embraced the man, quiet sobs filling the room. Shiro rose too, walking over to Allura and quietly consoling her.

Lance looked on helplessly, unable to do anything lest his father disapproved. The King rose gracefully, and said in a quiet, ringing voice, “Court is dismissed for the day.”

 

The room emptied quickly, leaving just Lance, his parents, his brother, a distraught lover, and two heartbroken Alteans.

“Rolo.” The servant appeared at the King’s beckoning. “Situate our new guests in a room near the Princess’s. Make sure they have everything they need.”

The King turned towards Lance. “Rosa, go fetch Veronica and tell her of the news. Dismiss the governess. Marco, Lance, my study, now.”

Lance got up, following his brother to his father’s private study. They sat down on opposite ends of the table, awaiting their father quietly.

Inside Lance’s mind, it was chaos. How could this have happened? Would Zarkon try to attack Garrison? How did he so easily infiltrate Altea, which was a kingdom known for it’s high security? What would become of Allura and Coran? Would his father send them away?

“I want both of your opinions,” said the King, entering the room and locking the door. He sat down in the middle of the table, brow furrowed in thought. “First things first, do we let the Princess, her fiancé, and her minister remain here in Garrison? Or do we send them back to Ryota?”

“Zarkon seems to be heading south, which means, after Varga, he will try to ambush Garrison. Staying here is a danger to her,” said Marco.

“No.” Lance kept his tone firm and commanding. “Princess Allura and her companions stay.”

The King and Marco looked at Lance strangely. He had never used such a tone before.

“Lance, you are not used to making executive decisions-” started Marco, but Lance cut him off.

“Letting the Princess leave is suicidal. She is in far greater danger out in the open, with unreliable protection. The Princess will stay.”

“Very well, Lance,” said the King. “She will remain as long as she needs to. Now, we must start preparing for the worst. What do you two suggest we do?”

“Start building up the Army,” said Theodore. “Be ready to go on the defensive at any time.”

“I disagree,” Lance interjected. “We don’t know what we are up against, which may very well mean our current supplies are ill-equipped. I say we reaffirm who our allies are, contact Uncle, King Ryou, and the head of the Taurjeers. They owe us countless favours, anyway. We see what the Olkari can offer us in terms of weapons, what will be most effective in taking down Galran soldiers and ships. If Zarkon tries to overtake Varga, we bring the fight to him. The Arusians tried to play defensive before, and I’m sure Zarkon’s attack on Altea must not have been swift, which means King Alfor must have tried defensive tactics, too. Well, we can see that didn’t go well, which means we should try to play offense.

Our first attack should be a rendition of the Vrepit Sa attack back from the Galra revolution. Then, we have the Taurjeers-”

“Woah, woah, calm down, Lance. Who knew you’d be such a strategist,” Marco interrupted.

“Hey! You broke my train of thought! Now all my brilliant tactics are lost in the wind!”

“Lance,” said the King, and both brothers jumped to attention. “You have a very good point. How about a compromise; we contact the Olkari first, get their intel on the Air Force and what we can do about that. Then, we contact King Ryou and the Taurjeers. And finally, we’ll negotiate with King Larn from Varga, see how we can support each other. Garrison has always been on the sidelines before, but not this time. This time, _we_ take the initiative.”

“I’ll inform Commander Sven, Father,” said Marco, rising. “We should converse again with all the court members after contacting Uncle.”

“Very well, Marco. Go see him immediately.”

Theodore left, leaving just Lance and his father. Lance hesitated. “Father… why did you ask me to join you and Marco today? I’m usually never involved in such discussions. You ask me to handle to festivities and balls.”

The King sighed. “It was, in fact, on the suggestion of Princess Allura. I was talking to her on her second day of arrival, and she spoke quite highly of you. She had anticipated such an attack beforehand, and she suggested to ask for your opinion when it did happen.”

“Oh,” Lance said, not able to form any coherent sentences. Allura had anticipated such an attack, yet she kept her calm. Allura had known her people would fall, yet she stood her ground and prepared to take Zarkon down without their help. Allura had remembered Lance, and his plans and strategies, and she had talked to the King to give Lance a chance.

Shiro was a lucky man.

“You should go see the Princess, Lance. She needs all of the support her friends can give her.” The King’s voice startled Lance out of his thoughts.

“I-of course, Father.”

Lance turned around, and was about to leave the study when a hand grasped his shoulder.

“It is good to see some of your brother rubbing off on you, Lance.”

Lance gave the King a tight smile.

~Five Days Later~

“Keith! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

Keith smiled thinly. “Hello to you, too, Christine.”

In her youth, Christine would have indeed been a great beauty. Large grey eyes which flashed seductively, midnight black hair falling daintily down to her waist, full lips coloured blood red, body round at all the right places.

But time had been cruel, and her eyes no longer held that light, her hair was more grey than black, her lips had darkened and her skin sagged with the burden of age. When Keith wasn’t feeling resentful about her, he felt pity. She was one of the thousands of men and women, including Keith, who had to use their beauty in shameful ways just to survive.

And Keith hated it.

“Christine, I want to ask a favour.”

“Of course, Keith.

“You know we are preparing for war against the Galra. King Theodore has already started getting recruits for the Air Force and Army, and the Olkari have started sending in weapons and aircraft.”

“I know this, Keith. But what does this have to do with you?”

“Christine, I want your permission to join the Air Force.”

“Absolutely not, Keith. Your job is here, in the city, not fighting in the air.”

“If we don’t try, there will _be_ no city!”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Keith, but the answer is still no.”

“You had trained me in hand-to-hand and sword combat after what happened at the bid for my virginity. I have never had the need to use those skills, but now they can be of good use! Please, Christine, I don’t want to die with my legacy consisting of ‘prostitute’ and ‘whore.’”

Those words got to Christine. “I-very well, Keith. You have my permission.”

Keith stared. “Really?”

“Go on, Keith, before I change my mind.”

Keith grinned.

“Thank you, Christine.”

He was at the Castle before noon.

~

“Your Highness, if I may, I would like the have the two Princes in charge of our men.”

“Go on, Commander Sven.”

“Crown Prince Marco, I would like to place you in charge of the Army. Prince Lance, I would like to be in charge of the Air Force.”

“And the Navy? We have one of the strongest ones, we should put it to good use,” Lance intervened.

“Daibazal is a landlocked kingdom, Prince Lance.”

“But the Navy can be used to block their supply routes. Especially since they will now be pulling in supplies from the harbours in Arus.”

“I will command the Navy, then,” said the Commander. “Now, being in charge means overseeing the new recruits. Prince Lance, those who wish to volunteer have been sent to the airfield. Prince Marco, your new recruits are at the outskirts of the forest.”

“Thank you, Commander,” said Marco, saluting the other man before exiting the strategy room.

Lance turned to the Commander. “Commander, I suggest lining the battleships up along Dobosh Strait.” He then turned on his heel, walking out elegantly, mind already planning out how he would greet the recruits.

There was quite a crowd at the airfield. Lance took a deep breath, fixating one of his signature grins on his face. He walked up on a small mound of dirt, talking only as the buzz of conversations died down, and everyone dropped to one knee. Lance waved his hand, telling everyone to rise.

“Alrighty, then! Seems everyone here really wants to meet their Prince!” Lance’s voice ringed loudly.

Silence.

“Well then, let’s get down to business.” Lance dropped the smile and false cheery tone. “You all have gathered here to volunteer for Garrison’s Air Force. If you wish to leave or were looking for the Army recruitment area, please leave now. The Army is being led by Crown Prince Marco, and they will be evaluated at the outskirts of the woods.”

A handful of people walked away, leaving the crowd only marginally smaller.

“Those of you remaining, you are here to try your hand at flying any of these magnificent planes.” Lance gestured to the numerous aircraft behind him. “As of now, our Air Force is five hundred forty-five thousand strong. Not too shabby, but Emperor Zarkon’s Air Force is a staggering one and a half million strong.” Scattered gasps.

Lance started pacing, keeping his back straight and posture commanding.

“Not including those gathered here, we have another fourth-five thousand men and women in training. At the most, our strength in numbers will only reach seven hundred thousand.

But that is more than enough.”

Lance stopped walking.

“There are three different positions you can hold. The first is cargo pilot. Though not actively in the fight, cargo pilots are essential in the welfare of all of our troops and allies. They supply our men with food and water, not to mention carry important passengers and refugees. Cargo pilots also double as rescue pilots.”

Lance gestured behind him, where, on cue, a cargo plane rolled up.

“Cargo planes are equipped with a single, 75mm gun. Their bodies are built to sustain heavy damage, but the weak spot of a cargo plane is the area right under the left wing, on the main body.”

“Next, we have bomber pilots.” A corresponding plane drove up. “Bomber pilots are in charge of air raids and air ambushes. A bomber plane, along with fighter planes, can go to high altitudes. Bomber planes have the least amount of armour, and are built to be speedy and extremely agile, though their cargo can be quite bulky. Bomber planes are not equipped with guns, so their pilots must use evasive tactics and defensive maneuvers to escape. However, a bomber plane can reach up to 45,000 miles per hour, just shy of a fighter plane’s 50,000 miles per hour.”

“Speaking of which, the last position is fighter pilot.” Lance clapped, and the last plane rolled up. “A fighter plane is completely engulfed in multiple layers of armour, which makes it the heaviest plane. However, it is one of the smallest planes, so the weight balances out. This fighter plane is a new model designed and manufactured by the Olkari. It is equipped with four 150 mm guns, spanning the four cardinal directions. A fighter plane has two pilots, as opposed to the single pilots of bomber and cargo planes. One pilot is in charge of maneuvering, whereas the second is more of the sharpshooter, who mans the guns. However, both pilots are trained in both flying and shooting, so the roles are interchangeable.”

Lance swung his arms up, and the three planes took off, shooting up and performing simple aerobics. “Qualification is done in three steps. The first is physical, where your agility, speed, and, most importantly, hand-eye coordination is measured. Every candidate will be asked to complete an obstacle course, before trying their hand at a simulator.”

“Then, we have the paper survey. Tedious work, if I must say so, but it is used to find which pilot you are most suited to be, along with more information about your background. Finally, there is the interview. You will be given a specific time for a five-minute interview with Lieutenant Nyma.”

“Lastly, I will have you know that I am in search of a second-in-command. I myself am a fighter pilot, and whoever is chosen as second-in-command will be the second pilot of my plane. Keep in mind that along with the number here, there are five hundred ninety thousand other pilots I could choose from. I will be choosing only one person.”

“Colonel Florian will be taking your names, phone numbers, and addresses. You will receive the date of your physical evaluation by tonight. Good day.”

~

“ _Tonight?”_ Marco said. “How are you going to do that so fast?”

Lance shrugged. “Everyone’s on overdrive. Nyma, Florian, Carter, Shind, even the communication officers are working on the organization.”

“But what about background checks?”

“All done.”

“ _How.”_

“Like I said, overdrive. I personally went through the background reports.”

“Anyone special?”

“We have a courtesan.”

“Really? Anyone well known?”

“Garrison’s most famous one.”

“Keith Kogane wants to apply?” Marco asked incredulously, before starting to laugh. “There’s no way in hell he’ll make it.”

“Well, if the rumours about his bid are true, then the guy must’ve picked up some skills.”

“Even if he did, Lance, how is that going to be useful for the Air Force?”

Lance sighed. “We’ll see.”

“Well, anyone else?”

“Hunk and Pidge have both sent in applications.”

“For the Air Force?”

“Yes.”

“And why would Pidge try to join ours instead of her father’s?

“It seems she wants to act as the technical consultant. It’s actually not a bad idea, however, it puts her at risk.”

“Why not have Matt do it?”

“He’s overseeing the hackers.”

“Alright. Fair enough. What about Hunk?”

“What about him?”

“He’s easygoing and peacemaking. How will he survive?”

Lance smirked. “You’d be surprised.”

“I doubt it.”

“How about you? What’s your procedure?”

Marco waved his hand vaguely. “Similar to yours. Only replace flying drones with hand-to-hand combat.”

Lance nodded. "When are you sending out the letters?"

"Oh, approximately two days?"

Lance smiled, clapping his brother on the back. "Well, if all goes a planned," he said, "Garrison will be unstoppable. Emperor Zarkon won't know what hit him."

Marco nodded, a steely glint in his eyes. "Zarkon is a fool if he tries to challenge us."


End file.
